


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 12

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [12]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Nickels - Freeform, pre part and parcel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Nick decide to open gifts on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Part & Parcel released!! Soo the proposal is vastly different from canon!

Kelly smiled as warmth circled his waist and pressed to his back. Nick pressed his cheek to his and Kelly melted back into the familiar embrace. 

“Bed?” He asked him and Nick hummed, turning his face into Kelly’s neck and brushing his lips against the sensitive skin there. 

“It’s early,” Nick murmured. Kelly glanced at the clock and it only read just after 8:00PM. 

“We don’t have to sleep,” He chuckled lowly, turning in Nick’s arms and angling up. He rolled up onto the balls of his feet and captured Nick’s full lips in a deep, slow kiss. Nick moaned into it, his hands sliding around Kelly’s ribs and down his back to grip his ass through his pajama bottoms. Kelly smiled, lifting his arms to tie around Nick’s wide shoulders. The kiss was endless and their bodies melded. 

“Bed,” Kelly repeated, the word muffled by tongues, teeth, and lips. 

“Mmm,” Nick agreed and he began walking backwards towards the stairs, Kelly still wrapped around him. 

“Without tripping,” Kelly laughed, pulling away and Nick fisted his hands in Kelly’s shirt so he couldn’t get away. 

“Go on up and get ready for me,” Nick sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kelly’s lips. “I’ll lock up.”

“Do hurry, Nicko,” Kelly smiled evilly, sliding his hand over Nick’s front as he walked passed him, shedding clothing as he went.

Nick watched him mesmerized. He swallowed, steadying his breathing before going to the front door and locking it. He looked out and watched the slow fall of fresh snow settling on the rails of the porch. The stark white against the dark of the forest and the illuminating purple that reflected into the trees. Christmas had never been a holiday he enjoyed entirely. It meant family. And his idea of family was never one that had a positive association attached to it. 

But it was different now. He’d found family in Kelly and the idea of the holiday wasn’t so dreadful. In fact, it felt fulfilling and magical and warm, despite the cold outside. 

Nick checked the wood burner in the backroom once before heading up the stairs. 

The image he was met with stole his breath and he paused at the top of the steps to watch. 

Kelly, completely naked, was stretched out over the top of the bed, his limbs stretching and moving slowly and sensually as he looked at Nick with heavy lidded eyes. The white illumination of the moon mingled with the warm glow of the lamp beside the bed and Kelly arched his back, letting his arms splay out and his hands spread over to flatten the blankets beneath him while his legs pulled up. He looked practically feline and Nick reached to pull his shirt over his head.

“Took you long enough,” Kelly teased, spreading his legs for him and Nick pushed out of his bottoms before falling into the bed and settling between Kelly’s legs. Kelly hummed lazily and wrapped his arms around Nick once more as Nick sunk into a slow kiss. 

The warmth between them rolled through their bodies and Nick rocked into Kelly, working their groins together and urging the growing hardness there. Nick felt desperate, despite the slow burn and he bit at Kelly’s lips, wanting to devour him. 

“Babe,” Kelly breathed, stretching up his chin and Nick ducked under to run his lips over the pulse point in his throat. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Need you,” Nick mumbled. “Love you,” He croaked, reaching back up to kiss him. 

In the dimness of the loft, they took each other. They melded in the heat and tangle of strong limbs and hard bodies, murmurs of love and need mingling between their lips. 

Kelly woke to a cold bed. The room was dark and a glance out the skylight told him it was almost midnight. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his palm and looked out the french doors where he could see the fog of breath and blankets falling over the deck.

Kelly wrapped himself in the comforter and trudged over to the doors. He stopped by the dresser and fished out the present he’d gotten for Nick and reached for the balcony. When he opened the doors, the blast of cold never came and he spotted the small heater burning bright red in the corner. 

“Babe?” He murmured and Nick looked up at him. 

“Hey,” He smiled. He was wrapped up with a few blankets on the lounge that sat against the siding of the house and Kelly cocked his head with a small smile playing on his lips. 

“What are you doing?” Kelly asked. 

“Come sit with me,” He requested, opening the blankets and Kelly stepped forward, unwrapping the comforter from around him as he sank down between Nick’s naked legs and into the lounge cushions. 

He pressed his back to Nick’s bare chest and he settled into the warmth as Nick wrapped his arms and the blankets around them. The comforter followed and Kelly rested his head back onto Nick’s shoulder and looked out into the Colorado forest that surrounded his cabin. 

“I have a present for you,” Kelly smiled. Kelly always opened presents on Christmas Eve and Nick chuckled. 

“Good, I have one for you, too.”

Kelly pushed his hand out from their cocoon and held up the small box. 

Nick smiled, taking it without comment and tugged at the ribbon that held it closed. Inside was a short silver chain. It wasn’t anything spectacular or flashy, but there was a small flat plate that linked the chain and Nick hooked it over his finger and raised it from the box. Kelly took the box and dropped it to the floor before taking the bracelet and holding it up for Nick to read. 

Engraved in a simple silver plate, was a single word. 

Home. 

“Kels,” Nick cracked, tightening his arms around the man pressed to his chest. 

“I’ve never really had a home. I mean, my parents died so early in my life, my homes were never permanent. I never had anyone that was solid for me to hold onto. I had Sidewinder, obviously and my foster families, but it wasn’t…. Home. But Nicko,” He paused, turning his head and running his nose along Nick’s jaw before reaching for Nick’s hand and linking the bracelet around his wrist. “You’re my family. You’re my shelter, my back brace, my conscience. I’ve never had anyone to spend the holidays with year after year. Never had someone to wake up to every morning and not feel strain or fear or worry. Nick,” He choked and took his hands, wrapping Nick’s arms around him tightly. “You’re my home.” 

“I love you,” Nick whispered into Kelly’s ear and Kelly nodded, snuggling closer and holding onto his arms tightly, pressing his hand to his heart. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Nicko,” Kelly chuckled, pulling up a bit to wipe at the moisture that formed under his eyes. Nick pressed his lips to Kelly’s head and sighed, leaning to the side while Kelly was sitting up and reaching for the dreamcatcher he’d hid beneath the lounge. He stared at it for a moment before swallowing against the emotion and nerves and sitting up, pulling Kelly back into his chest. He held up the present in front of them and let Kelly study it for a moment. The circle of wood was worn and real and it was stringed with precision and care. The feathers that fell and tickled their knees were dyed soft colors that reminded Nick of Kelly’s eyes. The stringing was something Nick had worked hard on and he found himself holding his breath as Kelly reached up and traced the celtic stringing inside the circle of the dreamcatcher. It was handmade and it looked it, but Kelly’s breathing and warmth reassured Nick. 

“Nick,” He started and Nick turned his face into Kelly’s neck, pressing his lips there. 

“We’re from different lives and experiences and backgrounds. We’ve lived through things that no one should have to face. But we combine so seamlessly to create something real and beautiful,” Nick paused, running his finger over the stringing. “We’re earth and water. We’re red and blue, night and day, hot and cold. We live different lives. And I want to spend the rest of mine with you, weaving a life to create something real, solid, true, and consuming.” 

Nick breathed deep, letting the dreamcatcher sit on their knees and he took Kelly’s hands, holding him to his chest tightly and he closed his eyes, swallowing against the emotion one last time before he spoke.

“Marry me, Kels.”

“Yes,” Kelly cracked, turning in Nick’s embrace. He reached for Nick’s face and pressed their lips together over and over. “Yes, yes. Fuck yes. I love you so fucking much,” He told Nick desperately and Nick pulled him down into him, holding him close and keeping their lips pressed in an endless exchange of love and need and relief. 

“I love you,” Nick gasped and Kelly hugged him, wrapping around him and they sank into a comfortable lump of blankets, bodies, and adoration. 

“Let’s go to bed, babe,” Kelly murmured.

“Cold?” Nick whispered, kissing Kelly’s templed, rubbing his hands over his back. 

“No, I just need to break in my new fiancé.” 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
